


Irreparable

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry and Draco in a relationship but Hermione doesn't approve of it. In addition to Draco's abysmal treatment of his house elf and past rscism,  Hermione is convinced that Draco harbours a dark secret. But what happens when she hurts him trying to expose him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Irreparable

Draco Malfoy was expecting Harry to him to bring a pair of shoes but it was the third day before the game and Harry was obsessed with the count down to the elimination of the African countries. So, he had bought a smile instead. The smile was a creepy little thing, lopsided and baring teeth. Draco freaked out and remarked "This is for the last time I am letting you mix crack with coffee and sleep deprivation".

Harry yelped in fury and bit Draco's owl. The owl gave a indignant sqwuack and started talking about how much of a waddle Harry was. 

"Nippy" Draco shouted. 

Nippy the house elf appararated on top of Harry's favourite Jell-O salad. 

Harry gave a cry of surprised despair and started heating the floor with his bare fists. 

"You awful elf look what you've done!" Draco mumbled. 

Nippy wailed and started bashing his head on the Periwinkle wall. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" roared Hermione Granger in righteous fury as she burst through the wall.

"ouch ouch ouch" she said as the heated floor singed the flesh of her bare feet but despite the torment, she persevered and reached Draco and waxked him on the head with a rolled up spew poster. 

Mushrooms sprouted from the top of his head, milky white with falu red splotches playfully pounding the pavement.

"I knew it!" crowed she. 

"Nooooooooo, it can't be! My husband is a woozi kasoozki" Harry breathed in disbelief.

Nippy's head had been split open and he grinned evily as he shook his head rapidly spraying draco with his teal blood. 

Draco's pale face disappeared as their palor evaded human vision. He sputtered and gurgled out dark blue blood that was almost black as nippy laughed evily. 

Lemons grew on the mushrooms and started falling off to make room for more. 

Soon the lemons filled all of earth crushing man and beast, girls and boys, cats and kneazles. The earth soon superseded the sun as the most massive object of the solar (or should it be gayan now?) system and geocentrism prevailed. 

And this is why you shouldn't curse and you're being given extra chores for it. It's not because mummy wants a nap but mummy sure as hell deserves one.


End file.
